


The First Mission

by Starkzilla



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkzilla/pseuds/Starkzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble I wrote that takes place if Nat was the superior agent to the Winter Soldier during their Russian days. A blend of comic and movie canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Mission

Bullets ricocheted all around, making his enhanced sense of hearing ache, a slight trickle of blood leaking from his right ear onto his black armor as a reminder that he hadn’t tested out his new “gifts” before hitting the field.

He reached for his sniper rifle as he instinctively ducked down, feeling a bullet pierce the wall over his left shoulder. Bits of brick and such exploded around him, some of it falling into his face and hair, most of it harmlessly bouncing off of his armor as he scrambled to find the best place to hide and take aim from.

In the back of his mind several thoughts ran around without restraint. Did the enemy have some kind of crazy new weapon, perhaps something with an endless supply of ammo? He had been under for quite some time so he didn’t know just how far war tech had advanced during his forced sleep.

The redhead to his right just returned fire with her standard issue handgun. All he could do was stare and watch her for what felt like an eternity. Her movements flowed like water. Pop, pop, pop. Each shot either striking its target or causing enough of a panic to make the enemy distracted long enough for her follow up shot to hit home.

Suddenly the miniature explosions stopped and his jittery finger hadn’t even pulled the trigger. For him it’d happened in slow motion but, for her, it’d been just as easy as breathing. As he adjusted the aim of his gun he sensed, more than felt, her suddenly drag him back behind the cover of a hiding spot.

“Silly dog!” she hissed in Russian against his non-bleeding ear as she grabbed his rifle, quickly aiming before firing a single round that caused the rest of their attackers to scatter.

“Keep it up and you’ll get us both killed!” she scolded, even as she cupped his chin in her hands, trying to make him focus. “Pay attention! Either we both get out of here alive or we both die. Can you not get me killed?” Her green eyes locked onto his and he somehow managed to nod before scrambling for his rifle.

He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.


End file.
